


Void People

by FallenAngel (Demonel)



Series: Bits and pieces [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: just lying around for now, might as well share it, might be used in a story someday in one form or another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/FallenAngel
Summary: Creatures beyond comprehension
Series: Bits and pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730851





	Void People

Once, there was no creation. There was no Time, no Space, no Existence. Only the Void was. The Plain of Possibility. Possibility was all. It is believed that the one we call God came from the Void. Maybe they didn't, maybe they did. No one knows.  
What we do know is that, at some point, the Plain was struck. We don't know how, why, or with what. But that was when the Shards were produced. Formerly parts of the Plain, they splintered off. As Time, Space, Existence, they were incorporated into Creation when it was, well, created. These concepts – Time, Space, Existence, .. – they apply to all creatures from within Creation. However, there are some who came from outside.  
In the Void, there were what we call the Void People. Unaffected by Time, Space, and Existence, they did not even have a form. They were, they are, children of the Plain; beyond comprehension, for they are, but they do not exist. Well, in the Void they don't.  
Creation was new to them, unknown. They studied it. On the Plain, in the Void, everything shifts. Nothing is fixed. Possibility is all. But Creation is fixed on Existence, subjugated to Time and Space. Concepts which don't exist, which don't are, outside of the bubble of Creation.  
The Void People are capable of understanding the concept of Existence, differently from us, as we are unable to comprehend how something can be without existing; how something can be outside of Existence.  
They studied Creation. One by one, they understood the concepts it is based upon. They figured out how to apply those concepts to themselves and enter Creation.  
From the moment of entry, they became undistinguishable from us. Their defining trait had been not being subjugated to Existence. But from the moment of entry, they were subjugated to it, effectively making it impossible for us to find them.  
Now, they live among us. The Void People, beings from outside Creation, their nature beyond comprehension. Does that scare you?


End file.
